Version 2006 - Ch 40
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> REUNION ________________________________________ A shuttle of the Devi was taking us to the Flagship as the Devastatorwas simply too big to land here. I felt like a child and could hardly wait to see my friends again. It took all and I mean all my willpower not to simply run across the landing deck and hug each of them as I saw them standing along with all the other Midshipmen and with Stahl and Captain Harris. Aboard the Devi everything was big and the Shuttle hangar was no exception. But while I walked as they had taught us an officer would, to Harris and the Old Admiral and saluted."Midshipman Olafsonreporting!" The entire assembly saluted back. Harris was smiling from one ear to the other."Welcome back aboard, Midshipman Olafson glad to see you among the living!" Even the Admiral smiled and nodded."I say traditions and military form are the backbone of our Navy, but right now I think it is cruel and inappropriate punishment. To hell with regulations! Go and greet your friends!" He barley finished the sentence as my friends rushed me. Krabbell, Hans, Muhammad, Elfi, Mao, Cirruit, Har Hi and Wetmouth Even he forgot his dignified ways and simply joined in the Hugging and hand shaking. It was impossible to describe the emotions and the joy I felt at this moment. There wasn't a dry eye..well except for Narth, Krabbel and Cirruit of course. They all talked over each other and each asked questions. Harris finally stopped the greeting orgy and said." If we let them we going to be here till next week. Everyone attention!" It took us a little longer than usual but we managed to get in attention. Once more shoulder to shoulder with my friends. I knew then I was the richest man in all the Universe. Since the Olafson Gang is complete once more we can close the chapter on the Reagan Trophy." Harris held up a golden metal contraption with a black stone base." The Reagan trophy was won for the Flagship by the Midshipman Group known as Olafson's Gang. They were instrumental in uncovering a great conspiracy of the enemy and deal a big blow to its subversive operations against Union and fleet. Even as they thought they lost their friend they completed the mission to pay homage to their comrade and to bring honor to the flagship. I thank you for your service in the name of the Union, our fleet, my ship and especially I thank you personally!" "You won the Challenge?" I whispered to Har-Hi. "I thought you would wanted it!" I doubt I could have felt more blessed and proud of my friends then at that moment. The Admiral himself added the Reagan trophy ribbon to our displays. Then he said." There are still 8 weeks till you graduate, but the testing and the school like education ends today. There is plenty of education and learning ahead of you but school is out! You are herby dismissed from Midshipman country and Acting Ensigns until your ranks are confirmed at Graduation day! You are also on three days R&R." I had told my friends all I could and they filled me in what happened while I was gone. Newport Academy had been closed and Har-Hi told me of many arrests being made by the CID and that Dent and Decker had been charged with High Treason and hanged. They had seen it they wanted to be there. I learned that Wintsun was a traitor too and that he was the one who actually shot Narth while I was unconscious in the Crawler Cat. Wintsun had not been found and was on the run. They send greeting from Narth as he was busy integrating other Narth, but he would soon find a way to meet. We sat together in one of the Restaurants of the Village and celebrated our reunion. Captain Harris and the Admiral joined us later and we had to tell everything again. Captain Harris called us to his office after we had our three days Rest and Recreation. The Reagan trophy prominently placed on the side of his desk, he asked us to sit down. Then he said." Three days of Rest and Recreation might not be a lot but this is the Navy and not a Cruise Ship Line. There are still almost eight weeks before your final year is over and you graduate, get your commissions and well earned leave of absence. As you know we are at the fringes of Union Space. Richter Station, a Class B Fleet base is nine Officers short of the required compliment. Personnel at HQ is dispatching ten regular duty officers as we speak, but that will take about six or seven weeks. Since you are defacto officers already and dismissed from school. We thought it be a nice quiet duty assignment for you before your actual career starts." "Yes Sir." We said and found ourselves a mere hour later in a Shuttle to Richter Base. RICHTER BASE ________________________________________ "Well duty on a Class B Fleet Base sounds like a nice posting for a few weeks!" Said Hans leaning back as we sat in the Long Range Shuttle on our way to Richter System." Class B is huge and designed to be home to serve an entire Battle Group. Shops, First Class Recreation and lots of Restaurants and stuff!" Wetmouth who sat to my left and closer than usual looked up from her E Pad."This is a brand new Base, construction finished only a year ago. Richter System has five planets and 3 gas giants., lots of moons but nothing even remotely like a Garden world. Richter Base was built on the fourth Planet, very cold. Frozen Methane ice, a very thin atmosphere." "I am not planning to go outside much." Hans smiled. Richter 4 was a drab gray world, it looked inhospitable even from space. The Shuttle didn't bother with an orbit and went straight down. There in a Valley before an enormous mountain range where four gigantic landing fields. In the middle of this flower pedal shaped layout a white and blue shimmering half sphere. Spot lights and lamps lit everything in the otherwise gray ice and rock landscape. I found it quite beautiful. To the east side of the base was a transparent hemisphere and underneath a lake and green trees and grass. "It sure doesn't look like a bad place to spend a few weeks." Agreed Har-Hi. I am always fascinated by Union Bases. Especially since we Dai don't have planetary facilities." "Does it not strike you odd, that there is not a single ship on any of those four Landing fields?" Asked Muhammad as we descended and the shuttle landed on a elevator platform. "Maybe they are below surface." answered Mao as the shuttle was lowered." Muhammad was not convinced." This is a Class B base it should be busy as hell!" The Shuttle pilot opening the back for us stood next to the ramp had heard Muhammad and said." I was thinking the same thing, but then this is a rather quiet quadrant of space, Sir." We took our gear bags wished the pilot a safe return and went to the next moving slide belt. A team of service robots went the other way to the shuttle. This sub surface hangar was empty except for the Devi Shuttle, in the distance I saw a gang of Maintenance robots polish the already spotless surface but there was no living soul anywhere. The slide belt merged with a faster one and carried us into the main terminal. The usual shop signs and restaurants were all there, but most of them were dark or closed. Only a fully automated Swine and Dine seemed open. There was no one. The main terminal should have been busy. Mao dropped his bag and turned once around his axis. "Don't tell me we are all alone here!" "Maybe they are all hiding and do a big surprise thing. They only missed my birthday by seven days!" Krabbel responded. Har-Hi's hand went to the butt of his gun."Someone is coming!" A man on an ArtiG Scooter floated from across the huge terminal and stopped before us. He was a human Commander and wore Fleet Uniform, but instead of boots he wore slippers and he was unshaven." Sorry guys I expected you a few hours later, but welcome at Richter Base." He climbed of his scooter and wiped his hands on his pants. "Here is the thing. This is a completely obsolete and unnecessary Base. You see we are at the fringes of the Sagittarius Arm. There aren`t even many stars left and then there is a wide void of 1500 light years." "Why was it built then, Sir?" I asked. "Because of the Shail. We expected a war with them and thought it be good to have a back door. This base was supposed to service all ships that make trip across the void. The Shail joined the Union and this Base and its sister base across the Arm Void became useless even before they even were completed. The expected colonization push across the arm did also never happen and is not to be expected to happen anytime soon." He raised his arms." But Navy Regulations require a Class B Base to be staffed with a minimum of 20 Officers and 220 Enlisted and so it is. It is a quiet and peaceful posting and those who are here like it that way. There is absolutely nothing to do. We do provide quadrant security but there are no union settlements in this quadrant. Technically Unclaimed Space begins here as well but there isn't anything worth settling or claiming in 200 light-years." "What is it you want us to do then?" "Stay out of my hair and do whatever you want. This is a fully functional base and there are no waiting lists at all for the Recreational facilities. Find yourself a place to stay. There is a Five star Hilton, Very exclusive Quarters for Admirals and Foreign dignitaries on the top level of the Fleet building. You can take the Inter Base Transport and go to Richter Town. Apartments, Houses and more all for the taking." He climbed back on his Scooter. "Here are my orders. Stay away from Command and Control. We got that covered. Stay away from Sublevels 17 and 18. As they are still under construction , god knows why. And I don't want to write an Accident report explaining why one of you got hurt by a tunnel robot. Other than that the base is yours and what you do for the next weeks is your business." With that he started the scooter and simply left us behind. "Pinch me or is this a joke?" Elfi said. "I think Captain Harris knew exactly where he was sending us. maybe so we have a few weeks of some sort of vacation." Mao suggested as an explanation. "So what do you want us to do?" Har Hi asked me. "Set up a base of operations and get situated and unpacked. After that Krabbel and Mao going to organize Dinner for 2000 hrs. Har-Hi, Cirruit and Muhammad you check the Hangars and see what kind of space craft the base has. Maybe we can use one to explore the system a little. Wetmouth you find a Terminal and find the mission statement of this base and such. Elfi makes a list of the Recreation facilities so we can include those in our daily routines. Hans you go and prepare a Intel and Security report for this Quadrant." The Dai was shaking his head." You do have a knack for this. I would have never thought of all this." I knew her long enough to know when she smiled despite her mask, Wetmouth agreed." He does indeed!" The Quarters on the Top Level of the Fleet building tower where incredible. With huge viewports overlooking much of the base and the stark landscape. Luxury baths, state of the art auto dressers, hygiene centers and Vari-Form beds with adjustable Arti Grav. GalNet terminals and Virtu Experience Consoles. Meant as guest quarters for foreign dignitaries Ambassadors and the like. Everything had the feel of being brand new and never used. We used my quarters living room for a meeting. Krabbel was excited." On top of this building is a five star restaurant and we prepared dinner. I am telling you the Stasis Freezers of the Hilton Hotel are stocked to the brim with every delicacy you can imagine. We won't go hungry for sure!" I handed him my Cred-Box."You better pay for everything you guys take that is not Fleet." He took the card and put it away."Alright. Dinner will be ready and we have quite a few surprises for you all!" "There is only one ship here ready to go. The fighters are still in warehouses and in boxes and need to be assembled if we would want to use them." Har-Hi reported and Cirruit nodded." The ship is a Scooper Class Multi Role Brigg. Minimally armed and shielded, decent cargo hold and a full set of science sensors." "No Virtu- but Intuitive helm." Muhammad was saying." It be perfect to explore the system though." Seamlessly Elfi added her report." As for Recreation facilities there is everything you could want." Virtu Theaters, Restaurants, Bars and Clubs, Swimming Pools, Gyms, a big park and Terran Style forest with lake, waterfall and hiking trails and a complete functional amusement park." "Oh can we go there?" Krabbel jumped up and down." They may have scary rides and freeze dried ice cream!" "There aren't any scarier rides then the elevators on Archa!" Mao groaned. "But we don't have Roller coasters!" "Well at least one of us will have something to do for the rest of our assignment." Said Hans." According to the Fleet Intel Report for this Quadrant, there were exactly 175 long range scanner contacts since the base came operational two years ago. None of the Contacts came close enough for a detailed scan and none was classified as hostile or even unknown. It looks not much different on the Unclaimed Side of space, only even less scanner contacts. Exactly seventeen ships used the Services of this base to cross the gap, sixteen were Fleet Units. However there are seventeen accident files on record, since this base became operational. Two officers were crushed by a tunneling robot, about a year ago, a Star-man first class drowned in the recreation lake after drinking too much and falling of his inflatable raft and only six weeks ago, ten Ensigns perished in a surface mission as their crawler cat was caught in a methane geyser eruption." "That's an unusual high accident record for a quiet place like this." I said. "Fleet came to a similar conclusion but they investigated it and in the closing report it is speculated that carelessness due to boredom were the cause." "I can understand that." Mao said." I mean if you are posted here for a year or more it might get boring. I wonder how many of these obsolete or unnecessary posts there are, manned by bored crews." "At least one more." Har-Hi said." There is a sister base to this one across the Gap." Wetmouth pointed at her E-Board." The Mission and General Orders for a Class B station is a 7323 page document. It will take me a little longer to read it all, it is very dry stuff for the most part." "It's less than eight weeks for us and I am sure we can keep ourselves busy. I still like that we cross train a little more. At Newport I realized how far I was behind Navigations and Helm compared to Krabbel and Muhammad." "I thought school's out?" Mao grinned." But you're right. I sure could use some more science." "Well let's figure this out tomorrow. Everyone at 2000 in Dress Uniform at that Restaurant." Krabbel and Mao had outdone themselves. A long table beautifully laid out with center piece, fine porcelain and silverware. Some old Terran music in the background. Mao rubbed his hands." We got steamed Slime Diggers of Calva IV, Stunned Humm-Beetles, carefully aged raw Dino Livers, Sucki-Lums and some really stinky cheese from Terra." I gagged." Teaches me to ask a Spider and a Cannibal to make dinner!" Krabbel snickered." We got you good!" He lifted the covers and said."Pizza, roasted fish, mashed Quadtatoes, gravy, steamed veggies and roast beef. We do have Sucki-Lums but they are for Mao, he insisted!" "Do I want to know what Sucki-Lums are?" I asked. Har-Hi, Hans and Wetmouth simultaneously said." No you don't!" Elfi stopped Mao from explaining anyhow and said." Go eat those later or on another table. You can't be serious. You aren't Shail!" "Never judge before you tried. If you get over the fact that they..." "Mao!" Elfi glared at him and he ducked his head."Alright I eat them later!" We ate and had a great time and just as we were almost finished and the tending robot served Coffee and liquor. The base commander came in. this time he did look much more presentable. Shaved, groomed and wearing boots. I realized I didn't even know his name. He looked somewhat surprised over the spread." What is the occasion? Someone's birthday?" I got up." No Sir, we just like to do this when we can. Would you like to join us?" "Not really." He sniffed." Either someone has not used the bathroom or there are freshly opened Sucki-Lums." Mao grinned." I found a whole case in the Hotel Stasis freezer." "In that case I do accept. It's rare to find someone who isn't shail to eat those!" Wetmouth shivered." It's even rare to find Shails that still do!" Mao lifted the cover and picked something about the length of a human finger, It was oozing with a milky yellowish slime. The odor that wafted over instantly reminded me of the Environmental tanks Har-Hi and I had to clean once and I could not help but cover my mouth to suppress a gagging reflex. the semi translucent finger long oozing thing moved and suddenly made a hissing sound!" With a face of utmost content. Mao stuck it in his mouth. I heard it hiss even louder and it seemed he had to fight whatever he just put in his mouth before he managed to swallow it. To my horror the Commander did it too. "It isn't entirely without dangers." Explained Mao proudly." You got to get them just right or you know why they called Sucki-Lums." Har Hi was no less affected as I am but had it somewhat better under control "It's considered a great feat in the Shail society to eat ten of them without getting hurt or killed. Because Captain Elgar of the USS Wintergreen did that on the head shail's banquet, the Shail began to respect Humans and the Union and ended their hostile policy and only a year later joined the union!" I could read the Commander's nametag now and it read: Cardwell. He nodded." Yeah because of this Richter Station became obsolete. I don't mind. Everyone here volunteered and it is a very quiet and stress free posting. Some simple can't handle it and get crazy!" "Like the Ensigns in the Crawler Cat?" I asked. He swallowed his second slime thing." Totally unnecessary too, they did races across the surface, intoxicated, way too fast and not wearing protective suits inside the Cats, which is required by the way and would have saved their lives." He burped." That is why I came here. I do not want to lose my cozy posting because you guys get bored and do stupid things. I was told you checked on the Brigg." "Yes we were considering taking the ship to explore the system a little." Wetmouth added."The initial survey team did find the fossilized remains of a centipede like life form on Richter 5 and I was hoping to go there to examine that further." "I told you can do what you like. Just do it proper and with all safety precautions observed." "I promise you, Sir we will." I agreed and was glad Mao put the cover back on the plate. "Well then carry on and remember C & C is off limits." He got up nodded to Mao and left for the Elevator. "Maybe he isn't such a bad person." Mao said." It would take a certain type of personality to take a posting like this." I could see his tongue moving inside his cheeks." Darn I missed the head!" Something crunched and he looked happy for a moment then leaned forward."That's what my mind tells me, my guts tell me he was acting a role." Wetmouth almost whispered."Do you know where he graduated from?" "Please don't say Newport." Har Hi groaned. "It was plain to see on his ribbon read out." Elfi said." His pulse rate jumped up and I could sense a jolt of fear as you mentioned the Cat Accident. He didn't like that you knew about it." "You know I have a feeling Harris knew all this and send us here for more reasons as he was telling us. There is no way in heel we can be that unlucky with our postings to always run into the shady ones!" I cursed. "So what are we going to do about it?" Hans wanted to know eying the covered plate that was moving! "We continue exactly as ordered and planned. He has not done anything wrong or treated us bad, but I think we check our quarters for listening devices and keep our eyes wide open." "Those are high security suites we are in. With the latest anti spyware to give Ambassadors and Flag Officers the required privacy!" Wetmouth said. I just looked at her she nodded and Cirruit responded." I am going to sweep them never the less." For an entire week we explored the base and used the Recreation Facilities. Krabbel could not get enough of the vintage style thrill rides. Elfi did work out a class schedule and we did continue to cross train each other. Har Hi was quite the taskmaster as he drilled us in zero g combat he was unbeatable at. In the entire time we did not see any of the other officers or enlisted personnel that was supposed to be here as well. This afternoon we had scheduled as free time, it was Saturday after all. I knew Hans, Krabbel and Mao went to the Amusement park again. Muhammad and Elfi spent time at the Virtu-Theater watching some old Earth story re-released as a Virtu Show. Cirruit and Har-Hi I knew opted to sleep in. There was nothing Cirruit rather did as taking naps, except perhaps sleeping. He wasn't like Owar from first year who even appeared sleepy when awake. For a long time I was puzzled by that fact since he was after all a machine. A sentient machine but still not an organism. It was Krabbel who told me that the X101 did not sleep in the beginning but because of their individualism they needed to dream to balance consciousness and unconsciousness and to Cirruit who could not enjoy Virtual Shows it was also a form of entertainment since he remembered all his dreams. Where Wetmouth was I did not know but if I had to guess she would be in some of the labs or read something. So it came I was on my own. The Virtu-Theater show did not really draw me, as the show was one of those lengthy Saran Operas. You could take one of the roles but you ended up singing three hours before you died or conquered the bad guy. Riding a weird contraption with Krabbel holding to the ride car and scream at every turn was fun perhaps two times...not twenty. I had no real goal and was simply standing on the main Slide belt that in a great circle moved through all sections of the base. There were faster Inter Station transport tubes but I wasn't in a hurry. In the third section of the base complex was Richter Town. While it was a little strange that everything was abandoned , after a week we got used to it. The Town had an artificial sky simulating the open sky of a Terran type world with one golden sun, clouds, birds and light wind. There was a small down town area with ten story tall buildings and surrounding residential houses. All similar with little yards and clean sidewalks. I wondered if anyone would ever live here, but no industry except the Fleet Base and thus no incentive to move here. the Downtown Area had a nice little shopping district with small shops and restaurants. Most were empty but not all. A shop for shoes and boots caught my eye and it was not locked so I got in. There was a fine layer of dust and I did not see a Robot attendant. The sales room was not all too big and the lights did not come on, it was not dark but not real bright either. Rows of shelves and displays of shoes and boots mostly for humanoid females. At first I came in because of a good pair of All Terrains but I knew it was only an excuse to myself. My other side was stirring and I could not help but wonder how some of those shoes might look on me an so with no one around I tried on a pair of heeled boots. Oh those are real nice ones! They would go good with a mini skirt!" I almost jumped out of my skin with the guilty feeling being caught doing something wrong. Wetmouth stood in the door of the shop. I knew I had to do something about my condition. What would Har-Hi and Hans think? She came in, took a pair of sandals from a display stand and said." You should try those. Open toes are really in again!" She sat down on an upholstered cube like chair."I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" My mind raced to find some sort of explanation when she reached out for my hand."It's perfectly alright, don't be ashamed. I am a Sojonit. The study of sexuality and related fields is a religion to us we follow for millennia, I know of really strange things, but what you do might be rare among Terran humans, it is quite common in other cultures." Her hand was warm and tender and her touch made me relax and I sighed." I know but I battle this demon this curse all my life and I still don't really know to which side I belong." "I gladly help you to find it, not the side but the balance you need. Now let's pay for these and go to the other shop they do have great outfits." It never came to that as Har Hi called us." Eric, could you come to the Swine and Dine. They got ribs tonight!" It was our private code that he believed we would be overheard and he really needed to talk to us in person. So with my Uniform boots back were they belonged we took the next IST and reached the Star Port Terminal and moved to the Restaurant. Along with us Krabbel, Mao and Hans arrived. The others were already there. Har Hi motioned us to follow him to our rooms. He spoke the entire time but it was just a monologue about the benefits of a Dai Sword over a Union Boarding Saber. Only after we had reached my suite and Cirruit assured him the room was save he said." An hour ago a space ship landed, it was a Kartanian Armed Freighter." "Well the Kartanian Empire is a small independent civilization in Free Space. Not exactly friends to the Union, but their ships are sold to anyone." Elfi said. "True but this Armed Battle Freighter is the Blood Lust of Captain Grimgore. A famous, notorious pirate. High on the Wanted List of the Union for piracy, slave trade and many colony raids." No one of us spoke just listened." I saw Union Personnel load many boxes into his cargo hold all Union Fleet Supplies!" "Holy Shit!" Mao cursed." This base stores Wolfcraft fighters, Quasimodos, Cerberus Robots and I know there is a secured warehouse with Translocator Guns and bombs." Wetmouth turned from the GalNet Terminal." The system is powered down! I can't call out!" The Terminal suddenly came on and the face of Cardwell appeared." I apologize for the temporary inconvenience, we are upgrading Software components. By the way are there any data heads among you?" "Sir I fail to understand the significance of this question!" "I asked you a simple question and I expect you to answer it!" "Sir this pertains private information and I am not compelled to answer it but if you can give us a valid reason." "Because I am ordering a complete Communications Black out." "What is the reason for the Black Out? Are we attacked by that Pirate ship and are you under siege?" There was a pause and we heard another voice." So they did see and recognize the ship! I want them dead!" "Why I am not surprised. I guess the hanging of Dent and Decker has not been received here. Another Newport crook dealing for the Worm!" I said. "Remain were you are and I let you live." "We need to get out of this tower before he decides to open it to the outside atmosphere. Get to your rooms and grab only weapons and important things and we meet at the Main Elevator in 5 minutes." Wetmouth flipped the manual input keyboard from underneath the terminal and her fingers flew over the symbols." I have put the station Computronic in a deep diagnostic cycle and a reboot. that means they need to go to Environmental and shut down life support manually and that isn't done in a few moments." "Good thinking, but now get going!" The Auto dresser was not responding, getting a Space or Battle suit was out. So I girded my blaster and went out. Twelve S 10 Robots with Shock batons stomped down the corridor and the lead unit snarled." You are arrested. Resistance will be met with force." I wondered why S-10 Robots were used for security and not Cerberus Battle Units as usual. Not that I was complaining we would have had no chance otherwise." No Robot may arrest humans without a Commanding Officer of higher rank present!" "Correct! Remain were you are till an officer arrives!" "No robot may issue commands to a human without a human supervisor present!" "Correct!" The shock batons lowered. "Those poor simple Multi Use bots without Computronic guidance were no real obstacle." Robot weld the all elevator doors shut except main shaft!" "New Order acknowledged." The others came running." Krabbel holding four TKU blasters, Hans carrying his big blaster and Har Hi wore parts of a Dai battle suit and handed me one of the old TKUI Rifles from Quagmire Bog. "Take this one we might go against bots!" "Am I the only one not traveling with an entire arsenal?" I said and looked surprised at Wetmouth. She carried not only a blaster but a long sword over her back."A sword?" "It is a very special one, you'll see!" We went to the Main Elevator shaft. It was out of order, but Hans had little problem to open the sliding doors with force. I wanted to stick my head into the shaft but Har-Hi pulled me back and a laser beam singed my hair, luckily nothing else. "Part of the Intruder Containment System! " He explained and tossed a little round thing in. We could hear the sharp shriek of laser beams and six sharp explosions. He then held one of his blades into the shaft and nodded." The scan seekers have destroyed the nearby sensors." We all went in and climbed down the emergency ladder incorporated into the side of the wall. The shaft was barley lit and appeared to go on forever. Har Hi had taken point and I was the last. He said."Where are we going exactly? Fighting our way to C&C and kill that bastard?" " If he is sealed in there is no way we get there. C&C is better protected than any area. We go to the Hangars and see if we can send a message with the Briggs TransDim Radio." "That's a long way!" Said Elfi." Let's hope we won't run in any Cerberus Robots!" Wetmouth just climbing below me said." He is using S 10's all over the base because he cannot use Cerberus Robots. They are highly intelligent and their programming cannot be altered." Cirruit below Wetmouth looked up." Then we are lucky because there is a Warehouse full of them! We wouldn't stand a chance!" "That's it then. We go and activate them and let them secure the base!" I said. We had climbed all the way to the ground level and I could barley feel my arms. It must have been 1000 meters at least. Hans had forced a door open, Cirruit yelled for me to look up and I saw the elevator car coming down at great speed! There was no way we could all make it through the hole before it hit us. I fired my blaster into the rails, hoping to cut the power and engage the security breaks. The elevator car did come to a shrieking stop only about ten meters above my head But molten metal showered down and one blob of molten metal hit my wrist. It burned so bad I lost my grip to the ladder and fell! "A thin, barely visible silvery thread stopped me and Krabbel pulled me to safety, the elevator cabin fell a heartbeat after I had cleared the shaft. We had reached the ground level of the Crew quarters tower. Access to the Base concourse was blocked by a massive reinforced Ultronit Door. Commander Cardwell's voice blared through the Base PA system." I give you one last chance to surrender. I am no monster and I make you an offer. I read your personnel files and I know that Mr. Olafson has the highest security clearance there is. I need you and your code key to open a few doors with me. In exchange I let your friends escape with the Brigg and let you go on the first free space planet. I even throw in a million Credits! Four men in Quasimodos are on their way to get you!" Har-Hi whispered. If he gets your key and code and combines it with his key he can open the Translocator warehouse! You know we must first die before we can have these get into the wrong hands." "Cirruit can you open that door somehow?" I asked "No sorry, that thin weighs hundred tons or more , made of molecular compacted Ultronit and the power is cut. It would take days to burn through it." "I can cut it!" Said Wetmouth. At the same time I could hear the heavy stomping of Battle suits from the other side." Find cover !" I yelled and threw myself on the floor behind a sofa seat group. I heard Cirruit."Holy Mother-machine that sword is cutting the Ultronit like paper!" I yelled:" Everyone protect Wetmouth while she cuts!" The doors and half the wall shattered on the other side as four Quasimodo Suits stomped in. Har-Hi screamed."Everyone concentrate your fire on the left one!" A dozen TKU bolts hammered into the shields of the first suit. Due to the fact we did use the old type TKU'S and Krabbel firing four at once. The Quasi's shields were immodestly overwhelmed, collapsed and the first man died a heart beat later. If the others had been trained Marines we would be toast already. Whoever they were still had trouble to walk. As easy as it might sound it was quite a challenge to walk in a Quasimodo battle suit especially in an enclosed area since every move was augmented and even a little step ended up to be a giant stomp. A blast roared over my head and I fired into the ceiling above showering the next two with molten metal . One instinctively raised his arm to protect his face, even though the metal could not have hurt him. It gave me time to send a second blast into the floor. This trick had served me well against the Y'All and it worked better here. The man's tumbled, actually backhanded the one next to him with his left arm. Har Hi yelled again:" Everyone Close your eyes and ears!" A second later a ear shattering boom actually lifted me of the floor and a stinging hot pressure wave rolled over me pressing the air out of my lungs. As I could see again, the rear half of the room was gone! ,a molten crater of 7 meters diameter and two suited men dying in screaming agony as their suits melted around them. The fourth was still standing but withering fire from our side ended his life as well." "Sixteenth of a Gram AM Grenade!" Har-Hi said with an apologetic face. Was a tad more than I thought it would be!" "You realize that we are on a planet with a very hostile atmosphere?" I asked a little angry. "Well I calculated the safety margin to the outside walls from here to be adequate." "Alright, but how in the hell do you even have such things with you?" "I am a Dai!" But the most incredible thing was Wetmouth's sword cutting big chunks out of the several meters thick Ultronit like someone cutting wax with a hot knife. Har Hi said."What matter of blade is this? I did not know there is anything that could U-Nit like that!" She had carved a neat tunnel into the metal and made her final round cut ." It is a very unique sword. I tell you how I got it at a later time." Hans stomped against the last cut and the way was open. Har Hi glued something into the breach Wetmouth has just cut," Proximity Mine, A full gram!" We now made it into the Base main terminal. Six men armed but not in battle suits were totally surprised by our presence and went down before they could react. "We have to make it across the main lobby, cut into the connection tower, traverse it and cut into the Warehouse section." Cirruit said pointing the way...and then he collapsed and the lights went out! Our weapons went into safety lock and shut down!" "Elfi pointed at a Group with a Tech Stop projector , readying a F4 Paralysator." Hans grabbed the several ton weighing piece of Metal, Wetmouth had cut last and threw it like a giant Frisbee all across the lobby, before the Paralysator beam hit him first! The disk destroyed the Paralysator and smeared the two men into stains across the floor. I felt sick to the stomach, shouldered Cirruit, and noticed how heavy he was and said. "Everyone see if you can drag Hans!" Without Krabbel and Mao we would had no chance but our Arachnid friend was quite strong and together we made it to the Tunnel entrance. Again Wetmouth's Sword cut through the metal and sliced a big round passage. An enormous detonation rolled across the Lobby and Har Hi grinned. " Amateurs!" We made it unbothered through the Tunnel, Cirruit was starting to move and I lowered him to the ground. He sat up in a very mechanical motion his head turned completely to his back he blinked , his head went back to normal and he got up." Tech Stop does things to me you don't want to know!" After a few Moments Hans also moved but he was still groggy, but at least able to walk. Wetmouth cut the next locked door and I rolled through first. Two men putting a weapon on a tripod. T far away to be jumped. I pulled my good ol 45 and fired. Neither man wore shields but both had armor. One of them I hit square between the eyes, proving that an old chemical slug thrower was still quite deadly. the other was not hurt but the impacts of the two shots made him stumble back and a flickering metal streak managed to hit past his raised arms through a tiny opening right into his mouth. One of Har-Hi's knives stuck, showing only part of the grip, in the open mouth of the man. We rushed into the room and Cirruit said, down that corridor are the Cerberus storages. Five men in Battle suits and a strange six legged being with purple fur all heavily armed dropped from the ceiling! "Your weapons do not work, ours do! Surrender now!" The man who spoke was not the Commander ,he was standing next to the speaker. I stepped forward and the purple being jumped the entire with incredible speed. I fired three times and all three slugs hit their target and into the belly of the being! My slugs could not hold its momentum and it hit me full force. Something painful stung me into the stomach and chest and I was buried underneath the being, everything began to wobble and dissolve before my eyes. I heard a voice." The Wurlag stung him, it's over for him!" and then there was nothing. ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006